Keeping track of appointments, things that need to be done, and other information has always presented a challenge. This is perhaps acutely true for people today. For example, each day a person who uses a networked computer in a business environment will receive countless e-mails, schedule several appointments, monitor many ongoing projects, manage numerous deadlines, and log countless new assignments. At the same time, that person will have to work to try to coordinate which individuals or groups (and their addresses and phone numbers) are associated with the appointments and assignments, which e-mails relate to which projects and assignments, and keep track of other relationships within the flood of information. At the same time, that person must try to ensure that every project and assignment is completed on time. Managing this information is a daunting task.